Don't Bother
by PPLyra
Summary: "You know that I love you..." I then gulped, placing my hand over my chest of where it was aching. "But I' m also in love with Gourry... "


_**Rating:**__ PG  
__**Anime:**__ Slayers  
__**Type:**__ Yuri  
__**Genre: **__Drama  
__**Pairing:**__ Amelia/Lina  
__**Playlist:**__ "Stay With Me" Danity Kane.  
__**Status:**__ Completed c:  
__**By:**__ PPLyra  
__**Notes: **__This was meant to be a drabble but it had 500+ words, So I made it as a One-Shot. I somehow enjoy myself being Lina, nya~_

* * *

After weeks and weeks of walking on the road... Oh, _L-sama_! The gang and I finally made it to a big city. It was Filia's treat this time and I went straight to my hotel room as soon as she gave me my room key. I sprinted all the way in the hallway to go in my bedroom and I remove my gear, my gloves, my shoes and- Ohhh, _yeah_! I jump on my bed and... Ooh! It's so comfy!

How I missed sleeping in a _real_bed!

Mmm... So comfortable... Uhhh... I was drooling on the bed sheets while I was laying down on my stomach with my legs and arms wide apart. I then finally decided to close my mouth to prevent me from drooling, then close my eyes... 'cause I was really tired... I nuzzle my face on the bed sheets and drift off to sleep...

_**Thud! Thud-Thud-Thud-Thud! Thud-Thud!**_

... What in the _Outer Worlds_?! I wearily got up on my butt to look around. Why is someone banging on my door?! I groan and grab a pillow that was beside me to throw it at the door, half hoping that person will go away. A minute later... _**Thud-Thud!**_...Damn it! I angrily made my way to the door to open it. It was none other than the Princess from Seyruun, Amelia. "Huh, Amelia?" I said.

"Miss Lina..." she said, with her forefingers twiddling below. She was looking down while talking, then, "Are you... b-busy?" she sounded a little nervous.

I want to berate her for bothering me for trying to sleep. Why is she here anyway? Shouldn 't she be resting in her own bedroom after all that traveling?! "No, I wasn't," I said. " What do you want?" Amelia was just standing there, then she suddenly held my shoulders and bringing her face close to mine, pushing me inside my bedroom. "Amelia!" I exclaimed, pushing her away.

Amelia endured the attack and stood in her own feet without wobbling. "Oh, sorry, Miss Lina..." she said, keeping her hands back at herself. " I think I was being a bit too impulsive there... "

"_Bullshit_!" I exclaimed, causing Amelia to move further near the door. "If you got something to say, Amelia, spill it. I' ve known you for a while now. Don' t keep any secrecy from me! "

"Fine," she admitted. "Miss Lina... it 's that... I... love you. "

I blinked my eyes. I always knew that this was coming. I knew from experience that she might like me back. It 's just... I wanted more information. Yes, I do like her. She' s cute and adorable, but Little Miss Love, Hope and Justice here doesn 't deserve someone like me. Why does she even like me? I 'm a flat-chested sorceress! And a bandit killer! "Amelia," I began, grabbing her hand and sitting her on my bed, "You' re a very good friend to me... More like my best friend..." I began to feel tingly emotions inside my chest now. "But I don 't want you to end up with me. "

" I know, but... Miss Lina... I already planned my future with you... Us ruling my kingdom... " Amelia cried. "Togeth... together forever..." Amelia held my hand tighter, but I let her hand go.

"No, Amelia. I can 't do this with you. "

"Pretty please, Miss Lina! It _can_work! "

My body began to loosen. I just wanted to get out of here somehow. " No, that 's not it, Amelia. What about you and Zelgadis? I thought you had a thing for him. "

"Miss Lina! I don' t love him! It 's you that I love! All that time... I... I tried to make you jealous... by being with him... "

"Then, what about Gourry? Do _you_want me to leave him?! " I told her, startling her a little.

"It' s not that..." she said and shook her head, blocking her eyes with her hands." Pretty please... please... please... _please_, Miss Lina! I 'm begging you to live with me in Seyruun!" she couldn 't hold off anymore and she burst into tears.

"Amelia..." I started, I grab her to hug her close. "Please, don' t make this hard when it' s already is, " I said, looking straight at her sapphire-blue eyes. "You know that I love you..." I then gulped, placing my hand over my chest of where it was aching. "But I' m also in love with Gourry... " I tried my best to let all my words out without squeaking them. " You know that, don t you? "

She didn' t say anything for a while, but then, "Alright, but... can I atleast stay here with you tonight then? ... Please? Just this once? "

I sighed, then admitting, "Fine, you can stay... Just for tonight..." She then lay herself on my bed. I lay down next to her, facing the other way to curl up. I feel her hands around me and she place them over my stomach. " Uhh... Amelia...?" She didn' t answer. She just held me tighter.

Oh, well... Once we get back to Seyruun, she 'll be back to her old self and forget about this... I know she will...


End file.
